Back to 18
by Esme Phoenix
Summary: Valkyrie is gone, fled Ireland with nothing but her memories. But when Skulduggery gets a visit from Trixabelle Silver will Valkyrie and Skulduggery be re-united once more? VALDUGGERY! better than it sounds
1. Trixabelle Silver

**Hi there guys! This is my new story and it is a crossover of Skulduggery Pleasant and glee, but keep in mind I don't know much about glee only their names really I don't even know what age they leave school at in America (but I googled it so I think I got it right, sorry if I didn't) as I am currently living in Scotland XD. For Skulduggery Pleasant this is set after Death Bringer but Val is 18 so KoTW and LSoDM never happened ,and for glee this is set before Blaine and the people in his year have graduated (if they even have yet. I don't watch glee much XD) Finn is not dead but he is not working at the school like he was before he died, strange thing to add as he probably won't even be in this story anyway but it's just too sad to say he's dead! Anyway, on with the story hope you enjoy!**

_SKULDUGGERY POV_

Skulduggery Pleasant was driving his 1954 Bentley R-type continental to the Roarhaven sanctuary, he wasn't feeling very happy today, the reason for this, was that 2 years ago his student, partner and best friend Valkyrie Cain left magic, and Ireland. Now you're probably thinking "2 years ago and he's still grieving?!" but today was Valkyrie Cain's 18th Birthday, so he was hardly going to be in a good mood _I wonder what she's doing? _He thought to himself

_VALKYRIE POV_

"Happy birthday, Steph!" came the voice of the one and only, Blaine Anderson, Valkyrie Cain's best friend, (**A/N Blaine's my favourite character from glee I had to make them Bff's**) but she knew he could never replace Skulduggery Pleasant, her former best friend, partner and mentor. The reason she left Ireland was, obviously, Darquesse. The reason she didn't leave straight away after finding out her true name, was because Skulduggery had always been there to bring her back and spare the world for yet another day, but then there was lord vile. After the fight between Darquesse and lord vile, Valkyrie realised Skulduggery wouldn't always be there to bring her back from the brink of madness and had fled Ireland, moved to Ohio and enrolled herself in McKinley High School, where she joined the new directions, and basically just moved on from there.

"Thanks, Blaine!" she replied, and he sat next to her

"I got you a present" he said to her and took out a small box

"Blaine, you shouldn't have!"

"Well, I can take it back if you want"

"No way! When people say that they don't actually mean it. Gimmie!" she said, he just laughed and handed her it. She opened it and inside was a golden locket with a picture of them both inside.

"Thanks Blaine! I love it" she exclaimed and hugged him, she held it out to him "put it on me?"

"Sure"

"Thanks" she turned around and he clipped the necklace into place.

"Alright!" said their teacher, Will Schuester "Now today we are doing something that some of you might have done before. We are bringing back the purple piano project. **(A/N for anyone who watches glee but hasn't seen the one where they do that, the episode is called…well….the purple piano project) **For any of you who haven't done that, I will randomly put purple pianos around the school, and whenever you see one you have to sing something, and I am hoping it will inspire more people to join glee club"

_That sounds awesome_ Valkyrie thought to herself. The bell rang and everyone got up and left Valkyrie and Tina both had History so they were walking to class together discussing random stuff.

_SKULDUGGERY POV_

Skulduggery got out of the Bentley and made his way into the sanctuary and walked through the corridors.

"Detective Pleasant!" said the voice of tipstaff "The grand mage wants to see you in his office"

Without replying Skulduggery stalked off toward Ravels office, when he arrived he knocked on the door and there came a very tired "come in" from the other side.

He opened the door and walked in, ignoring the woman standing beside the grand mages desk. She had blonde curly hair, green eyes and tanned skin, she was wearing a blue t-shirt with a leather jacket and a pair of jeans.

"You wanted to see me" Skulduggery said to ravel

"Yes. Skulduggery Pleasant this is Trixabelle Silver, she is an adept. She says that somewhere in Ohio, there is a school, apparently there is something in that school that you have been looking for, the only thing is…she won't tell anyone what it is" He replied

"Okay" Skulduggery turned to Trixabelle "Care to explain?"

"Of course" she said "there is a school in Ohio called McKinley High. There is something in that school that I know you have been looking for, I want to help get you into the school so you can get it back"

"Alright what is this thing then?"

"If I told you that would take the fun out of it, wouldn't it? You're the detective, Mr Pleasant…figure it out yourself. But, know that if you don't agree to this, then you could lose something _incredibly _precious to you. So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes"


	2. Love

**Hi people! But I don't think anyone is reading this, so there are no "people" to really say hi to. But if you are reading, then please review. I keep looking to see if I have any reviews, I got one on my drabbles that I called "breaking bones" but it was just to say that the pairing of Val and Skul is scary (?) but I really would like some reviews for this story or I may just stop if I think no-one is reading. But anyway, on with the story!**

_SKULDUGGERY POV_

Skulduggery, Ghastly, Tanith (now remnant free), Trixabelle and Skulduggery's new partner Lena Black were all sitting on a plane going to Ohio, they were due to land in 10 minutes. Ghastly and Tanith were sitting behind them talking to each other, they had finally got together after they got the remnant out of Tanith. Skulduggery was sitting in-between Trixabelle and Lena, Trixabelle was reading a book, and Lena was pretending to sleep so that she could put her head on Skulduggery's shoulder, everyone knew that she fancied him, and it had been proved when Lena had told Tanith, he obviously didn't feel the same way, but she was a good friend, so he didn't want to tell her that he didn't like her back and risk her leaving…that had already happened with his last partner, but for a different reason. In fact, the truth was, that he had been totally and undeniably in love with his last partner, Valkyrie Cain, but he knew that she didn't feel the same way. **(A/N I know that in Valduggery fics you always hear stuff like "but he/she knew he/she didn't feel the same way" or "but there was absolutely no chance he/she could ever love him/her back" but I just had to put it in) **A few minutes later they had got off the plane, collected their bags, got into a taxi and were making their way to the hotel.

_VALKYRIE POV_

Valkyrie, Blaine, Tina, Marley, Jake and Sam were all at Breadsticks for Valkyrie's Birthday. A waiter came over to their table and took their orders, giving Valkyrie a smile and a wink as he left.

"I think he likes you, Steph" Marley said to Valkyrie

"I'm not interested" she replied

"Oh, come on. He was totally hot" Tina said

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean that I'm interested in him"

"Why not?" asked Marley

"I don't even know the guy"

"Guys. Just leave it be, she said herself, she's not interested in him" said Blaine

"Thank you, Blaine"

She was being honest when she said she wasn't interested in him, but it wasn't _just_ because she didn't know him, although that was part of it. But the real reason was that she was utterly in love with her ex-partner, Skulduggery Pleasant, but she was sure he didn't feel the same way, but it didn't matter. She hadn't seen him since she was 16, and she was never going to see him again, she would be a normal girl, she would be Stephanie not Valkyrie, and definitely not Darquesse. She still kept in touch with her parents, she wasn't leaving them with an emotionless shell, so she told them she was moving to America, but she made sure to leave out the reason why.

The waiter came back to the table and gave them their food and giving Valkyrie a piece of paper with the name "Kevin" on it and a phone number

"Are you gonna call him?" asked Sam

"I don't think so" Valkyrie replied

"Do you mind if I do?" asked Tina eagerly

"Go ahead" she checked to make sure the waiter wasn't watching and handed Tina the piece of paper, she didn't want him to know that she was giving away his number right after he gave it to her.

"Thanks" Tina said, took the paper and put it in her pocket. After they finished their dinner they all went to a karaoke club until 11:20pm, afterwards they made their way home.

That night Valkyrie went to bed thinking about one thing. _Skulduggery_

_SKULDUGGERY POV_

"We're here" came the voice of the overweight, unshaven taxi driver, driving Skulduggery, Ghastly, Tanith, Lena and Trixabelle to their hotel. Lena paid the taxi driver and they all got out the taxi and walked into the hotel.

Skulduggery went up to the reception desk, got the keys and walked back over to the others

"They only had 3 rooms left, so some of us will have to share" he said to them

"I'll share a room with Skulduggery!" Lena said, a little too quickly

"Me and Ghastly will share" said Tanith

"Okay, then. Trixabelle, that means you get your own room" Skulduggery said handing everyone their room keys

"Great" Trixabelle replied, smiling and took her key

They all made their way to the elevator, when they got to the 2nd floor Tanith and Ghastly got out and went to their room. Trixabelle got out at the next floor, leaving Skulduggery and Lena in the elevator alone. When they got to the 4th floor a big Family came into the elevator, squishing Lena up against Skulduggery, she blushed and tried to hide her grin, she didn't do very well. At the 5th floor Skulduggery and Lena got off the elevator and made their way to their room.

When they got to their room Lena went into the bathroom to get changed into her pyjamas. While she was getting changed Skulduggery went and sat in an armchair thinking about what could possibly be at this school that was so important, oh well, he would find out soon.

Outside he could hear teenagers passing by

"Blaine! Hurry up!" said a girls voice, her accent was a mixture of Irish and American

"Alright, Steph, geez you turn 18 and suddenly you're bossing us all about!" a boy said good-naturedly, the girl laughed. **(A/N in case you don't get it, the teenagers are Val and her friends out for her birthday, you might have guessed, since it says some of their names, but just in case)**

Lena came out of the bathroom in a white tank top and purple shorts that didn't really cover much; obviously she had worn them in an attempt to get Skulduggery to notice her

"They're a little short are they not?" Skulduggery asked

"What?" said Lena, trying and failing to hide her joy that he had noticed her, the massive grin was the biggest giveaway

"Your shorts, they're a bit short don't you think?"

"…well… I didn't think I would have to share a room with you"

"You didn't _have_ to. You could've shared with Tanith or Trixabelle"

"Um…..well I don't have any longer pyjama bottoms"

"Lena?"

"Yes?"

"I helped you pack"

"Well…eh…um…I'm tired, I'm gonna go to sleep" she climbed into bed and went to sleep

Skulduggery chuckled to himself, took off his hat and started to meditate.


	3. Alive

**Hi there! **

**I am sooo annoyed, I wrote this chapter and then pressed the X in the top right corner because it always comes up saying 'save' or 'don't save' and I accidentally pressed 'don't save' instead of 'save' so I have to write it again, grrr but it wasn't that long anyway.**

**I would like to say thanks to ValduggeryRules for reviewing, went to check if I had any reviews, when I saw I had one, I practically exploded with happiness! So, ValduggeryRules, you are awesome! Also I get that the title doesn't really make sense; but it will start to make sense in this chapter. On a totally unrelated note, I have an ant infestation in my bathroom, and I am scared they're gonna go on my toothbrush. But hey, let's not get into crazy stuff such as my life**

_SKULDUGGERY POV_

The next day was Sunday, not much happened really, they got up, dressed, had breakfast, Skulduggery and Lena did some training and Lena tried to get Skulduggery too notice her, she wasn't very subtle about it. So basically it was just a normal day. At the end of the day they all had dinner and went to bed.

The next morning was Monday, the day started out just as normal as the one before, get up, get dressed, get breakfast.

After breakfast Trixabelle called them all to her room

"Okay, so I said there was something very precious to you at McKinley High, I also said I would help you get into the school to get it back" Trixabelle said and handed them all clothes that would fit 18 year olds

"Are we supposed to wear these?" asked Ghastly sceptically

"Yes"

"Are you kidding? They'll never fit us" Tanith stated

"Speak for yourselves, this is just my size" said Lena, and she walked off to the bathroom to get changed

"Well, they'll never fit us three"

"They will in a minute" Trixabelle assured them, then, she held up her hand and it started glowing, seconds later Skulduggery, Tanith and Ghastly were all glowing too, then along with Trixabelle's hand they all stopped glowing and looked down at themselves

"WHAT THE _HELL_ HAVE YOU DONE TO US?!" Tanith half asked, half shouted

"Well, I can't enrol you in a school if you all look like you're 25…or a living skeleton. What ihave done is reversed your ageing…you are all 18 again"

Skulduggery walked over to the mirror and when he saw what was looking back at him, he smiled, but now he could actually _see _it, he had a _face_. He was human again, but of course he was, he was still alive when he was 18

"Now, go and get changed, school starts in half an hour." Trixabelle ordered "Don't want to be late for your first day, now do we?"

They all walked off to their rooms to get changed, Skulduggery couldn't stop smiling all the way there.

**SKULDUGGERY IS ALIVE AGAIN! **

**Now maybe you understand the title 'Back to 18' it basically means they are back to being 18. I will try to update ASAP but I have a project for history that I have to write, and it is due in on the 14****th****of May. Grrr. But please review it motivates me.**

**Goodbye my lovely readers**


	4. Going to school

_SKULDUGGERY POV_

After they all got changed they went back to Trixabelle's room

"You" Trixabelle pointed to Tanith "Sit here" she pointed to a chair next to a small, round, wooden table

Confused, Tanith sat in the chair

"Now, put your hand on the table" Tanith did as she was told "keep your hand still"

Trixabelle picked up a pen and began to draw a symbol on Tanith's hand

"What's that for?" asked Lena

"The _thing_ you're looking for at this school, is actually a person, this person knows you, but I know that they will run when they see you, you don't want them to. This symbol will stop them from recognising you. Done." Trixabelle finished the symbol and motioned for Ghastly to sit down "Skulduggery, they haven't seen you in you in human form, so you have no need for this symbol, neither do you Lena, as you have never even met this person before" Trixabelle finished Ghastly's symbol and he stood up.

They all grabbed their school bags and made their way outside. They got into a taxi and on the way Trixabelle told them not to be alarmed if people randomly started breaking out into song, as currently they were doing something called 'the purple piano project', where whenever the people in something called "glee club" saw a purple piano, they would have to sing, to motivate people to join their club.

The taxi dropped them off at school, they were walking through the corridor when they saw a purple piano the other side of the hall, second's later music just started out of nowhere, no-one seemed surprised, they all acted as if it were a regular occurrence.

_What's wrong with me?_

It was a girl singing, _she's amazing_ Skulduggery thought

_Why do I feel like this?_

Skulduggery, Ghastly, Tanith and Lena all looked around for the mystery girl

_I'm goin' crazy now_

Then, the singer came around the corner, and left Skulduggery, Ghastly and Tanith with their jaws hanging open

_No more gas in the rig (can't even get it started)_

A boy came around the corner and started singing along with the girl

_Nothin' heard nothin' said (can't even speak about it)_

_All my life on my head (don't wanna think about it)_

_Feels like I'm goin' insane yeah_

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind it can control you_

_But it's too close for comfort _

_Throw on your break light's (We're in the city of wonder)_

_Ain't gon play nice (watch out you might just go under)_

_Better think twice (your train of thought will be altered)_

_So if you must falter, be wise_

_Your mind is in Disturbia (it's like a darkness in the light)_

_Disturbia (am I scarin' you tonight)_

_Disturbia (Ain't used to what you like)_

_Disturbia Disturbia_

_Faded pictures on the wall (it's like they're talkin' to me)_

_Disconnecting on your call (your phone don't even ring)_

_I gotta get out or figure this sh*t out _

_It's too close for comfort oh_

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind it can control you_

_I feel like a monster_

_Throw on your break light's (We're in the city of wonder)_

_Ain't gon play nice (watch out you might just go under)_

_Better think twice (your train of thought will be altered)_

_So if you must falter, be wise_

_Your mind is in Disturbia (it's like a darkness in the light)_

_Disturbia (am I scarin' you tonight)_

_Disturbia (Ain't used to what you like)_

_Disturbia Disturbia_

_Release me from this curse I'm in_

_Try to maintain but I'm struggling _

_If you can't go-o-o-o-o-o_

_I think I'm gonna ah ah ah ah ah_

_Throw on your break light's (We're in the city of wonder)_

_Ain't gon play nice (watch out you might just go under)_

_Better think twice (your train of thought will be altered)_

_So if you must falter, be wise_

_Your mind is in Disturbia (it's like a darkness in the light)_

_Disturbia (am I scarin' you tonight)_

_Disturbia (Ain't used to what you like)_

_Disturbia Disturbia_

Valkyrie Cain finished singing the song, and she and the boy walked off to their next class, as if nothing had happened **(A/N the boy was Blaine)**

Skulduggery watched the girl he loved and hadn't seen for 2 years walk away. He finally found his voice, but there were only 5 words he needed to say

"I am joining glee club" he said


	5. Sing with me

**Hi there guy's, sorry I haven't updated in a few days; I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I am really enjoying writing it. I found out the name of the 9****th****Skulduggery Pleasant book today and it is called… Skulduggery Pleasant the dying of the light! Can't wait for it to come out and I quote Derek Landy when I say this "It will tear your soul in two" that probably means that Skulduggery will have to kill Valkyrie or something, but maybe Derek might make it Valduggery, that would be awesome, like Skulduggery confesses his love for Valkyrie to Darquesse and then feeling sorry for him or something darquesse lets Valkyrie get back through, and Skulduggery and Valkyrie live a long happy life and have little skeleton babies.**

**But probably not. **

**But enough of my rambling, let's get onto the chapter!**

_VALKYRIE POV_

Valkyrie was walking out of class at lunch time when a boy came up behind her

"Hi there" the boy said, he was Irish, just like her.

"Hi" Valkyrie replied

"I saw you earlier; you were singing _Disturbia _by Rihanna. You're really good"

"Thanks. Oh, I'm Stephanie by the way"

"I'm S…..teve. Steve"

"Well it's nice to meet you"

"You too. Um, I was wondering, could I maybe join the glee club?"

"Yeah, come with me" she walked off and he followed her.

They came to a room with a piano, some other instruments and some chairs.

"So, first we're going to see if you actually can sing" she walked round to the other side of the piano and leaned on it facing him

"Ok, then, but maybe you could sing it with me? I've never sung in public before"

"Fine with me" She walked over to a stereo and turned it on, then she walked back over to the piano and resumed her previous position.

A few seconds later the tune to _Fireflies _by owl city started playing

Skulduggery: _You would not believe your eye's, if 10 million fireflies lit up the walls as I fell asleep_

Valkyrie: _'__cause they fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere, you'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare_

Skulduggery and Valkyrie: _I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth turns slowly, it's hard say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems_

Skulduggery: _'__cause I get a thousand hugs, from 10 thousand lightning bugs, as they try to teach me how to dance_

Valkyrie: _a foxtrot above my head, a sockhop beneath my bed, the disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

Skulduggery and Valkyrie: _I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth turns slowly, it's hard say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep_

Skulduggery: _leave my door open just a crack_

Valkyrie: _(please take me away from here)_

Skulduggery: _'__cause I feel like such an insomniac _

Valkyrie: _(please take me away from here)_

Skulduggery: _what do I tire of counting sheep_

Valkyrie: _(please take me away from here)_

Skulduggery: _when I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

Valkyrie: _to 10 million fireflies, I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes, I got misty eye's as they said farewell_

Skulduggery: _(said farewell)_

Valkyrie:_but I'll know where several are, if my dreams get real bizarre, 'cause I saved a few, and I keep them in a jar_

Skulduggery: _(jar, jar, jar)_

Skulduggery and Valkyrie: _I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth turns slowly, it's hard say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep. I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth turns slowly, it's hard say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep_

Skulduggery: _I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep because my dreams are bursting half the sea's_

What they both hadn't noticed was that some time near the end of the song they had both started to walk closer to each other and when the song finished their noses where almost touching. They stared into each other's eyes. Skulduggery began to smile playfully, Valkyrie laughed and pulled away

"You're not too bad. See you tomorrow" she told him

She winked at him and walked out of the room.


	6. Watch out

**I am so sorry, I haven't updated in ****_days_****, sorry to keep you waiting, but I couldn't write it yesterday because my friend was having a sleepover, we watched the woman in black, and it scared the shit out of me, my friend is going to dress up as her for Halloween, personally I am going to dress up as….and this will make me sound like a total geek…..i am going to dress up as Darquesse from ****_skulduggery pleasant, last stand of dead men_****, good book by the way, biggest cliff-hanger ever at the end, but the 9****th****book is coming out on the 28****th****of August 2014. I realised that I never made it very clear in the last chapter that Steve, is in fact Skulduggery, but now I'm babbling, so I will spare you my life story, and get on with the chapter. Review, it makes me happy.**

_VALKYRIE POV_

The next day Valkyrie was talking to Blaine in the room where they did glee club, they weren't discussing anything in particular, and then Mr Schuster walked into the room.

"Okay, it seems that the purple piano project has worked, as we have a new member" he said

A boy of about 18 walked into the room, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, and he was, in Valkyrie's opinion, incredibly good looking. He wore jeans, a plain white t-shirt, a black leather jacket and scuffed black shoes, this boy was Steve, the boy she had sang _fireflies _with the day before.

"This is Steve, and he is joining the glee club" Mr Schuster said, the boy waved at them all, Mr Schuster motioned for him to sit down, and he sat down next to Valkyrie. She got butterflies in her stomach when his arm brushed against hers as he sat down, and she realised that she was falling for him.

_SKULDUGGERY POV_

When he sat down next to Valkyrie he purposefully brushed his arm against hers, he loved her, of this he was certain, and he wasn't going to lose her again.

"Okay, well I think we should give Steve here a true welcome to glee club, so, everyone, maybe we should have a little demonstration, of what we can do" At Mr Schuster's command everyone got up, and the band started playing _fancy_ by Iggy Azalea.

_First thing's first I'm the realist. _

_Drop this and let the whole world feel it _

_and I'm still in the murda business, I can hold you down, like I'm giving lessons in physics._

_you should want a bad bitch like this. _

_Drop it low and pick it up just like this._

_Cup of ace, cup of goose, cup of cris. _

_High heels, something worth a half ticket on my wrist. _

_Taking all the liquor straight never chase that. _

_Rooftop like we bringing 88 back. _

_Bring the hooks in, where the bass at? _

_Champagne spilling, you should taste that. _

_I'm so fancy, you already know, I'm in the fast lane, from L.A. to Tokyo. _

_I'm so fancy, can't you taste this gold, remember my name, 'bout to blow. _

_I said baby I do this, I thought that you knew this. _

_Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is. _

_And my flow retarded, they speak it, depart it. _

_Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department. _

_Better get my money on time, if they got money, decline. _

_And I swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a reward. _

_So get my money on time, if they got money, decline. _

_I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind. _

_Now tell me, who that, who that? _

_That do that, do that? _

_Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that. _

_I be that I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold. _

_I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw. _

_I'm so fancy, you already know, I'm in the fast lane, from L.A. to Tokyo. _

_I'm so fancy, can't you taste this gold, remember my name, 'bout to blow. _

_Trash the hotel, let's get drunk on the mini bar. _

_Make the phone call, it feels so good getting what I want._

_Keep on turning it up, chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck. _

_Film star, yeah I'm deluxe. _

_Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch. _

_Still stunting, how you love that. _

_Got the whole world asking how I does that. _

_Hot girl, hands off don't touch that. _

_Look at that I bet you wishing you could clutch that. J_

_ust the way you like it, huh. _

_You so good he just wishing he could bite it, huh._

_Never turn down money. _

_Slaying these gold trigger on like. _

_I'm so fancy, you already know, I'm in the fast lane, from L.A. to Tokyo. _

_I'm so fancy, can't you taste this gold, remember my name, 'bout to blow._

The whole time, Skulduggery had been looking at Valkyrie.

At the end of the song, she looked at him and smiled, he smiled back, and then the moment was ruined by the bell.

Valkyrie was on her way to class, when Skulduggery came up behind her.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she replied smiling

"Eh…I was wondering…if…uh…maybe, you would… you know, wanna…go. Out, sometime"

"Yeah sure" she got out a piece of paper and wrote something on it, she handed it to him, it was a phone number "Call me" she winked and walked away.

"Oh, yes!"

Behind, Lena was quietly fuming. Skulduggery belonged with her, and that was when she decided, if Skulduggery was going to be in glee club, so would she. She would get rid of that bitch, Valkyrie Cain, and she would have Skulduggery to herself.

"Valkyrie Cain, watch out" she said to herself


	7. I've got a date!

**I'm sorry to keep you waiting! I haven't updated in 5 days and I feel awful about it, but I am not abandoning this story, because I hate it when I read a really good fic, and the person can't be bothered to finish it and I don't want to do that to you guys, so however long it takes, I will finish this story...I think. I am also sorry because this chapter is ****_incredibly _****short.**

_SKULDUGGERY POV_

He held in his hand a phone number, _her_ phone number, he picked up his phone and dialled the number on it.

"Hello?" said Valkyrie Cain

"Hey" he said

"Steve?"

"Yeah…eh, I was wondering if you wanted to go on that date."

"Sure! When?"

"Well, maybe we could go out tonight?"

"Great"

"I'll meet you in an hour"

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye"

After he hung up he did a little victory dance, Ghastly walked into his room.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked

"I've got a date!"


	8. The date

**Hey there! So since I hadn't updated in 5 days and the last chapter was really short, I am doing another update today. Be prepared for some Valduggery fluff! Hope you enjoy!**

_VALKYRIE POV_

Valkyrie hung up the phone; she had a date with Steve!

She went over to her wardrobe, took out a pair of red skinny jeans and a black sleeveless blouse and put them on.

Then she went over to her mirror and put on some eyeliner, mascara and some red lipstick. She looked at her clock and realised that she had to meet Steve in 10 minutes.

She grabbed a leather jacket, put it on and ran out the door.

_SKULDUGGERY POV_

Skulduggery was sitting in breadsticks waiting for her; he couldn't believe she had agreed to go on a date with him, not that he had anything against her decision.

Valkyrie walked through the door, when she saw him she smiled and walked over.

"Hey there" she said

"Hello" he replied, she smiled at him again and sat down.

They talked for a few minutes until "oh, shit" said Valkyrie

"What is it?" Skulduggery replied, confused.

But she didn't answer him, instead she picked up a menu and hid behind it, seconds later a waiter came over to their table.

"Hi, can I get you anything?" he asked

"Yes, I'll have a burger" **(do they even do burgers?) **said Skulduggery

"Eh, I'll have a salad" Valkyrie said in a deep voice, still not coming out from behind the menu.

The waiter gave her a weird look "o….kay" he said and walked off.

Valkyrie peered over the top of the menu, when she was sure he was gone she put the menu back and glared at Skulduggery, who was laughing so hard he fell off of his chair, earning a few looks from other customers.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" he asked after he had stopped laughing

"I came here last week with my friends for my 18th birthday, that was the waiter who served us, but he gave me his number and I gave it away" she replied, blushing

"Okay"

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" she said and sighed

"Not really" he said and started laughing again, and soon she was too.

Valkyrie had been so busy laughing that she hadn't noticed the waiter come back, he put their orders in front of them, and only then did they stop.

Valkyrie looked up at the waiter looking down at her

"I gave you my number, why didn't you call me?" he said, clearly frustrated

"Eh…because-" she began

"Because she's going out with me" Skulduggery said, she smiled gratefully at him for saving her from an undeniably awkward situation.

"I didn't ask you! I asked her!" said the waiter, his voice getting louder with each word

"I don't care" Skulduggery said, and stood up

The waiter roared and went to punch Skulduggery in the nose, but he caught it and kicked him in the ribs, by now people had started watching them.

The waiter punched Skulduggery in the stomach, and in return Skulduggery elbowed him twice in the nose, the waiter picked up a chair and hit Skulduggery in the head with it, and he fell back.

Valkyrie got up and kneed the waiter in the stomach, she then kicked him in the balls and he fell, in obvious pain.

Valkyrie looked around at all of the people staring at her and Skulduggery, she grabbed Skulduggery's hand and pulled him to his feet and they both ran out the door, by now the waiter had got up off the floor and was running after them.

They ran across the street and down an ally, the waiter ran past not noticing where they had gone.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery were both laughing, and Valkyrie had to hold onto his shoulders to stop herself from falling over, she was laughing so hard.

"His face went purple!" Valkyrie said, still laughing

"I know! He couldn't throw a punch to save his life" replied Skulduggery

"Well, he got you on the floor when he hit you in the head with that chair"

"….Shut up" he said good-naturedly

They both just stood there in a comfortable silence.

Valkyrie looked up at the sky "It's raining" she said, only just realising that it had been raining since they ran out of breadsticks, and they were now both completely soaked.

"So it is" Skulduggery said, also looking up at the sky.

It had gotten quite dark since they had first gone into breadsticks.

"Sorry that our date was a mess" Skulduggery said

"It's okay, you can take me on another one" she said, smiling at him

"Can I?"

"Yes…..just not at breadsticks"

He laughed "it's a date" he said and she smiled at him again.

Then he leaned in and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands went around her waist, and they stood there, together, kissing in the rain.


	9. A thing

**Hello there!**

**This is the new chapter…that's really all I can think of to say, so please enjoy!**

_SKULDUGGERY POV_

As soon as Skulduggery opened the door to his room, a certain little British woman grabbed him and shoved him into a chair.

"So how was your date with Val?!" Tanith asked, jumping up and down

"Amazing….we're going out again tomorrow" Skulduggery replied

"You have to tell us all about it...Where did you go? Did you kiss? Are you guys like, a _thing_ now?!"

"Eh….well we went to breadsticks and got into a fight" _just like old times_ he thought "and, yes, we did kiss. I'm not sure if we're really, as you so delicately put it 'a _thing_' though"

Tanith stopped jumping "Are you kidding? You like her, she likes you…how can you _not _be a thing?"

"Well….it _was_ only our first date"

"I'm with Tanith on this" Ghastly said "and you did say you were going on another date, and that you guys kissed, and considering you don't have a giant red handprint on your cheek, I'm guessing she didn't slap you….which, we all know, she would have done when you kissed her if she hadn't wanted you two too be 'a thing'"

"Guys, just leave it be! If Skulduggery doesn't want to be her boyfriend, he doesn't have to be!" Lena said, clearly jealous that she hadn't been the one to kiss him

"I never said I didn't _want_ to be her boyfriend, I'm just not sure that's what she wants" Skulduggery said

"Of course it's what she wants!" said Tanith

"I just don't want her to feel like I'm pressuring her into anything"

"Fine"

"It's getting late, I'm going to bed" Said Trixabelle and she walked out of the door

"I'm going to bed to" said Ghastly

"Yeah, night guys" Tanith agreed and waved before following Ghastly and Trixabelle out the door.

Lena went into the bathroom to get changed, Skulduggery did the same and climbed into the bed, Lena came back through and got in beside him, lying closer to him than she needed to.

"Night Skulduggery" she said

"Goodnight" he replied and went to sleep.

Lena just lay there thinking about how much she hated this Valkyrie Cain until sleep finnaly claimed her.


End file.
